Bloody
by Rin-nocence
Summary: Sou Ikuran. An adolescent girl with a warped mind of a killer. A descendant of the Chinese warlord, Cao Cao. Nothing to hate, but two people to love. Her younger brother, Kyoshi, and a certain purple-haired spikey...


**Sou Ikuran / Cáo Qīng Lán (曹 青蘭****) **

**Age: Twelve (At the time of the Shaman King battle ((2000)))**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Nationality: Chinese**  
**Birthday: March 12, 1988**  
**Height: 140cm**  
**Weight: 35kg**  
**Hair colour: Black/Raven**  
**Eye colour: Red  
Weapon: Shotguns, sniper rifle, scythe, tonfas, daggers and poison (often as a last resort).  
Medium (Oversoul): A bloodstone necklace that supposedly has Cao Cao's (her ancestor ((A/N: And mine xD))) blood and several members of his army's blood flecked over it, making it more red than green. **

**Personality: Quiet, never speaks until spoken to, but when replying, often unnecessarily cocky. Silent observer type. If people knew what she was thinking, she'd be often beat up. Likes to use sarcasm and can be very harsh. Amazing acting abilities. Twisted sense of justice, but eventually changed by Yoh. Also has a twisted view of humanity, often killing for the likes of seeing blood.**

**Clothes/Appearance: Short black puffy-sleeves T-shirt with a red bow and ruffles at the neck. Short black/white shorts, thigh-high socks and white ankle boots. **

**History: Raised by a family in which battle and battle strategy dominates. Related to the Chinese Warlord and Emperor Cao Cao ((A/N: I'm actually a descendant of this guy lol)) Grew up in a household of corpses, taught that killing was okay, as long as you won and heartlessness was the only way to success. **

**Family: Parents (Killed by Kyoren) Eldest brother (Sou Kyoren, 20), Older sister (Sou Ranka, 18), Older brother (Sou Ranma,16), Younger brother (Sou Kyoshi, 6).**

* * *

**_Guardian Ghost/Spirit:_**** Soushin  
Class: Seirei  
O.S (Oversoul) types: Spirit/Weapon/Healing/Armor  
O.S: Hell Protector [Armor], Jigoku no Shin (Hell's God/Lord [Weapon]), Jigoku Tenryuu (Hell Sky Dragon [Spirit]), Jigoku no Kuroba (Hell Spider [Healing])**

**Hell's Angel**

* * *

Silent as death. Cold as ice. Deadly as love.

That, in a nutshell, is Sou Ikuran.

Sou Ikuran; the Girl from Hell. Raven hair and blood red eyes made her seem like she was born of hell itself. She was Hell's Angel.

As cocky as she was, Ikuran never spoke out of turn. She never spoke unless spoken to, and that rule was beaten into her at a young age. Her prescence was unnoticable. As long as Ikuran didn't make a sound, she'd never be found.

Once, she had refused Hao's alliance. Once, she had refused the X-Laws' allicance. But once, she had accepted the Five Elemental Warriors' alliance.

Ikuran was a pyromaniac. She often yearned to see things go up in flames and burnt to ashes. That was why Hao's offer was so tempting. She often yearned to see death. Toture. That was why Jeanne's offer was so tempting. But what made Ikuran accept the Elemental Warriors, was their sense of difference.

From then on, blood, gore, death and pride weren't everything that mattered anymore. For once, winning wasn't everything. And for once, there was someone else that she loved other than her little brother.

* * *

Time was ticking away, as Ikuran followed the Warriors into the plants, defeating each officiant. For once, she had a goal. Something to reach, other than eternal success. The demonic training her father had beaten into her had proved it's quality. Killing had always been an easy thing for Ikuran, as she was always surrounded by corpses. Even her little brother, Kyoshi was able to kill, and he was only six.

The Sou (Cao) family had originally been a respectfully feared clan of warlords, scholars and feudal lords, but along the way of the long eight hundred year history of the family, things had changed. Although still involved with government with high class contribution to the economy, the Sou family had now become a merciless mafia. It wasn't as so much as a mafia; more like a clan of trained elite assassins. Every child born into the family - male or female - was trained to kill.

Sou Ikuran was often compared to the Iron Maiden Jeanne. Ikuran was the Asian and more Hell-ish counterpart of the European Angel. Nevertheless, the two were good friends, even after Ikuran had declined Jeanne's personal invitation to join the X-Laws.

Ikuran herself, had gone through one of the harshest training. But that had all payed off, as it had advanced her as far as defeating the new Shaman King; Hao.

While everyone else hesitated to kill an officiant, often debating within their hearts, Ikuran killed her officiant with a sad smile, thanking him with a small prayer and a sprinkling of ash. She had even offered to kill other officiants, although no one wanted to let her.

A thought came to Ikuran's mind, as she ran, following the others, to the next plant. _Marco shouted "For justice!" But what is justice? What is true justice?_ _Jeanne had said something similar to me too. Hao has mentioned it too. Why justice? Are they just abusing the term?_

"Ran-chan. What's wrong?"

Ikuran was pulled from her thoughts, as soon as the Asakura's voice called. "What is justice?"

Yoh stopped to think for a moment, before answering. "What you think is right, I guess." He gave a light, carefree chuckle, before patting the girl on the back. "Don't worry about it. We'll revive Marco once we defeat Hao."

Ikuran gave a curt nod, and picked up her speed, running after Ren and Horohoro.

As she ran, Ikuran thought over many things. How was her sister and brothers? Was her precious little brother okay?

"What're you staring at?"

The Chinese girl blinked in confusion, her long dark eyelashes fluttering. "Excuse me?" She stared at the other Chinese in the group, Tao Ren. She couldn't help but let her eyes _wander,_ exploring the older boy's nicely toned body and perfect face. She had a _crush_ on him; as her older sister Ranka said. Ikuran herself, had scoffed at the idea, ignoring the possibility completely.

"You're staring at me."

His low husky voice was enough to send Ikuran completely mad - not that she wasn't already. "Sorry. I was thinking about things." Ikuran stated indifferently, fingering her bloodstone necklace. Her tiny hands balled into fists, trying to concentrate on nothing in particular - or so she thought.

"What sorts of things?" teased Horohoro, poking Ikuran and her patience.

"Important things that the likes of you wouldn't ever understand," replied Ikuran swiftly, with a flawless smile. When she saw the look of annoyance on the blue-nette's face, she smiled again, sympathetically. "Unless you had a six year old little brother to worry about."

Ren chuckled at Horohoro's previous discomfort, his lips curling into an amused smirk.

Ren enjoyed the prescence of another Chinese; another descendant of a famous and powerful warlord. He would often chat to her in their native language, and she would give a - often fake - smile. Ren found it, how to put this.. relatable, that there was another similar to his past self, only that she hadn't changed much from the heartless Hell Angel she was.

Her name was something else that Ren liked. Ikuran. Qing Lan. It meant the same thing as his mother's name. Orchid. Blue orchid. But the irony was, that her eyes were red, bloody red, but her heart was cold as the blue ice.

When they arrived at Kalim's plant, Horohoro pulled out his weapon, as did Ikuran. Her oversoul, Jigoku no Shin, glowed faintly in it's form of a large double bladed scythe. But she had dropped it, as soon as Horohoro had been injured, and replaced it by Jigoku no Kuroba. She had done some basic healing on him, before Yoh came up with the briliant idea of merging with Faust, forming a Hyoui Gattai that hadn't been performed in a long time.

Rest was something Ikuran hardly got; she was an owl, literally. But this time, when the group suggested that they rest, before fighting Kalim and the next officiants, Ikuran gladly accepted.

* * *

**So, how is it? XD My first (second) Shaman King fic~ The other one was a cross-over.. and it really sucked. Badly. I LOVE Shaman King, LOVE IT. And I love Ren too 3**

**Yukio Kurochi ~ 21/09/2012**


End file.
